


Deja Vu

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain events during their visit to P2A-018 remind Sam of something she'd rather ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> For Denise.
> 
> Originally posted September 2002.

DEJA VU

Sam looked curiously around the ornate—and painfully empty—room. The main government building where Marul's office was had obviously escaped the attack from the air as there was little evidence of the battle that had been waged on the city. She shivered slightly as she remembered walking through the rubble of what had once been a proud and beautiful city. In the time that it had taken them to walk back from where the Sentinel was housed, they found the city eerily silent. They had passed some individuals who had spared them only cursory glances before rushing by. She imagined their small group didn't really look any worse than any of the other people they'd seen—tired, dirty, and slightly shell-shocked by everything that had transpired.

Grogan brushed by her, stumbling a bit. Poor kid, she thought sympathetically, he looked exhausted and she knew the Jaffa hadn't been easy on him-or the Colonel. O'Neill walked slowly past her into the room, followed closely by Teal'c and Daniel. The Colonel looked beyond exhausted as he sat down on a chair in front of the large window. The glow from the fires burning in the city reflected into the room, casting strange shadows over everyone. She couldn't see his face, though she could see the weariness in the droop of his shoulders and hear it in the tone of his voice. "Grogan?"

The younger man roused, "Sir?"

"What's the set-up in this place?"

"Sir?" Grogan's voice trailed off in confusion.

"You know, accommodations?"

Grogan shook his head. "Oh, right...." His brow furrowed, "I think I remember when we had our initial tour of the building, Marul's assistant mentioned some guest quarters on one of the levels." He added tiredly, "I don't remember where, though."

O'Neill merely nodded. "Teal'c? Check it out."

The Jaffa nodded and quietly left the room. Sam sank down onto a bench that ran along the far wall, beginning to feel the fatigue set in as the adrenaline rush wore off. She shrugged her pack off, watching as Daniel opened his and with the first aid kid in his hand, approached O'Neill.

"Jack, let me check you out."

Sam wasn't surprised when he brushed Daniel off with an irritated-looking wave of his hand. "I'm fine. Check Grogan."

Sam couldn't even muster a grin when Daniel grumbled, "Right Jack, you're okay...." But did as he was asked and went to Grogan instead.

God, she was so tired now that it was all over. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget—at least temporarily—the events of the past twenty-four hours. She could hear Daniel and Grogan murmuring, she glanced over towards the Colonel, who had left his seat and stood silhouetted at the window, looking out on the city. She shivered, feeling unexpectedly weak and vulnerable to feelings that she thought she had under control. God, she had been a fool to think it didn't matter and she had almost lost him—again. No, she wouldn't think about that right now, she decided resolutely and closed her eyes, blocking out his image. What she would do was just close her eyes for a few minutes before Teal'c returned.

"Carter." Someone poked at her shoulder; she mumbled and batted at the hand. "Carter!" The voice was a bit more forceful and Sam reluctantly opened her eyes, wincing at the light and the crick in her neck when she moved her head. She found herself face to face with O'Neill, who quickly straightened up and stepped back from her.

"What?" she asked vaguely, feeling drugged from her short nap. She looked around the room, but only the Colonel was present, everyone else was gone.

"Teal'c found a couple of rooms where we can bunk for the night. Daniel and Grogan are already down there."

"Oh, okay," she mumbled, fumbling around for her pack.

"Here," O'Neill brusquely handed it to her and then held out his hand.

Sam looked up at him, but his expression was as unreadable as ever. She grasped his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Once she was up, he released her hand quickly and started walking towards the door. She followed a bit more slowly, fatigue well and truly having set in, wondering where the Colonel had found his second wind. She followed him down the corridor and then down a flight of stairs. He walked confidently down a long hallway and paused at the end; he pushed open a swinging door and they were in a small anteroom. He pointed to one of the two closed doors. "Grogan and Daniel are in there." He glanced back at her, his eyes hooded. "Teal'c is on watch." O'Neill opened the second door and stood back, indicating for her to enter.

She looked at him curiously, but was too tired to try and figure out his look. Sam entered the small room, O'Neill close behind her; the door swinging shut behind them. The room was definitely minimalist in design, spartan at worst, she decided. There was a low pallet set up in one corner that reminded her of a futon, a small table in the other. A sliding panel was open slightly and she could just see a sink. Evidently the Latonan's hadn't required much in the way of creature comforts.

Flinging her pack into one corner, Sam shrugged out of her jacket, letting it drop to the floor as well. "I'm going to use the bathroom," she said, sidling past O'Neill into the small room and sliding the door shut. A light automatically activated and Sam wished almost immediately that it hadn't. God, she looked awful, her hair all matted from being under her hat, her eyes heavy with fatigue. She used the facilities and then splashed some water on her face, running her fingers hopelessly through her hair. What did it matter, she finally decided humorlessly, whether she looked good or not? They had both agreed to not notice. Just because she wanted to notice him didn't mean that he would. And now, after what had just happened...she shivered. It had been bad enough the first time they'd been separated by a force field, but to have it happen again? She looked at her reflection in mute resignation. Whatever had passed between them back there in the cave, well, they'd just lock it up again. Like the last time. Taking a deep breath, Sam slid the panel open.

Jack was already lying on the pallet, dressed in just his T-shirt and trousers. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and feel steadily, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Looking at him lying there, she suddenly didn't know if she could do it, if she could just casually lay down next to him and pretend they were just comrades and nothing more. But, the lure of being physically close to him was too tempting and she quickly shed her boots and jacket, stripping down to just her T-shirt and trousers, as well. She looked around for a light switch and saw a small panel by the door through which they'd entered. She touched it, plunging the room into darkness. By memory, she crossed the few feet to the pallet and slowly sank down on it. She cautiously turned onto her side, her back towards O'Neill, tugging the sheet and blanket up over both of them. She tried to relax, letting her head rest on the pillow, but she was too aware of the man just behind her. However, the pallet was surprisingly comfortable or she was just so tired it wouldn't have mattered if she slept on rocks! Letting out a soft breath, she closed her eyes...and felt her commanding officer's arm snake around her and pull her back into the cradle of his body. She stiffened for a moment until she heard his softly murmured, "It's okay, Sam." It was so unexpected for him to use her first name, she should have been disturbed, but for some reason it helped her to relax and she sank more fully into his embrace.

Sam wasn't sure what prompted her next comment. Maybe it was fatigue and fear combined that lowered her defenses. Maybe it was the dark room, the intimate situation and the fact he'd called her by name. Maybe it was his warm body surrounding her, his breath a light touch on her nape. Or maybe it was that, at this moment, she didn't care anymore. She placed her hand over his, where it rested lightly on her belly. "I know now," she murmured, "how you felt."

His arm tightened around her and she felt his breath as a ragged exhale against her ear. He didn't say anything and she felt a momentary flash of pain at his silence. Her thoughts automatically flashed back to that moment when she had stared at him across the force field that protected the Sentinel and known he was going to be killed-right before her eyes. And there was nothing she could do, nothing at all. She couldn't even die with him. "If you would have died...." The words were out before she knew and she let her voice trail off to a mere whisper, shocked that she was even able to voice that much, yet still afraid to utter the same words he had said over a year earlier.

She felt his nose nuzzling at her ear as he whispered, "But I didn't."

"No," she sighed, and wriggled a bit further back into his embrace. "This is..." she struggled for a moment, wanting to say it was wrong, but she couldn't. It didn't feel wrong, it felt right and she very much needed his closeness. "...nice." God, that sounded so bland and hardly described the burning love she felt for him.

He merely grunted. "Go to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." She felt him settle back down, his face once more buried in her nape, his chest a comforting rise and fall against her back as he breathed. She closed her eyes, savoring the brief moment of closeness between them before letting exhaustion finally overtake her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was alone when she awoke. She didn't know when, but sometime during the night or early morning O'Neill had left their small room. She rolled to her back, a thin sliver of weak sunlight falling on her through a gap in the drapes. She didn't really feel any better after—she looked at her watch—five hours of sleep. Her eyes were gritty and her mouth...she ran her tongue over her teeth, well, she was glad she had her toothbrush in her pack. Groaning a bit, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and wondered if she would have time to wash up, when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam?" It was Daniel. "Jack says we're moving out in thirty minutes. SG-9 and 13 are here already."

She sighed; the Colonel must have been busy while she slept. "I'll be right there, Daniel," she called out through the closed door. She moved just a bit stiffly into the small bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Glancing into the small mirror above the sink she frowned at her reflection. She didn't look any better. Pale face, dark circles under her eyes...and she couldn't blame it all on fighting the Jaffa. This time, it was her emotions that had betrayed her into accepting the forbidden comfort of O'Neill's arms while she slept and had caused her to reveal more than she knew he wanted to hear. After all, she reminded herself, they had agreed. Whether it was the best thing for either of them or not, they had agreed. Sighing, she left the small bathroom and shrugged into her jacket, wondering what kind of repercussions would follow her early morning confession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack watched dispassionately as SG-9 and 13 set up their base of operations in Marul's office. There had been no sign of the diminutive leader of the Latonan's and O'Neill very much feared that the invading Jaffa had killed him. Marul's assistant had finally surfaced and Major Williams had put her to work. The poor woman seemed grateful to have something to do and Jack could identify with her. He wished that right now he had something to do besides wait for his team, anything to keep his mind from replaying the events of the last twenty-four hours. Not exactly his finest hour, or hours, even. He'd let himself and Grogan get captured by that Svarog's slimy Jaffa, tortured and then used as leverage to force the rest of his team to betray the Latonan's. He saw Carter and Daniel enter the room. His eyes narrowed as he covertly studied her pale figure. None of the torture he'd received at the hands of the Jaffa could compare to the torture he'd willingly put himself through during the night—with Carter in his arms.

He really didn't want to examine his motives in forcing her to stay in the same room with him. Teal'c had found additional guest quarters on another floor...but Jack had allowed himself to rationalize his decision by deciding to keep his team together. But, he knew that was just self-deception, he had wanted to be with her. Hell, he'd needed to be with her.

"Jack!" Daniel had finally made it cross the busy room to where he stood; Carter lingered near the entrance. "I've got Sam."

O'Neill nodded curtly. "All right, let's head out. Teal'c will meet us at the gate."

Jack almost successfully tuned out Daniel's half-hearted attempt at conversation on their walk through the heavily bombed city to the Stargate. Thank goodness Carter made the occasional response so that he didn't have to try and muster up the energy for a reply. Which, thank god, meant he didn't need to think, which mean he could not think about Sam-yeah, right. How could he not think about her when he couldn't drag his eyes away from the gentle sway of her hips as she walked in front of him? He was acutely aware of just how sweet that ass had felt pressed against his groin just hours earlier.

He hadn't slept. The relief and contentment he'd felt holding Sam while she slept had been too seductive for him to allow himself to miss any of it by sleeping. Instead, he'd contented himself with resting and enjoying the forbidden intimacy of the moment. Shit, he'd been weak last night and let himself indulge in something better left alone. Because now he knew how it felt to hold her and it would only lead to wanting more. Thank god they were almost at the gate. Teal'c stood there, along with two members of SG-13, who were standing by a stretcher.

Jack ignored the stretcher and body bag containing Kershaw. "Carter?" She didn't respond and he glanced at her, her eyes seemingly glued to the stretcher. "Carter?" he said a bit more forcefully.

Her head snapped round, her eyes looking even more shadowed as she spoke. "Sorry, sir."

"Dial us out of here." She nodded and he looked away, glad he had his sunglasses on and she couldn't see his eyes. He heard her movements as she dialed Earth's address and couldn't help the slight feeling of guilt that filled him that it was Kershaw who lay dead on the stretcher, and not Sam. Or hell, it could have been him and then he wouldn't be feeling any guilt at all...or any other 'inappropriate feelings' for that matter. He snorted, when had his life ever been that simple? He heard the gate activate and turned to face it. Teal'c and Daniel had taken the stretcher and were going through the gate. Carter followed slowly, turning to look back at him at the base of the stairs. He didn't move, didn't do anything and after a moment she looked away and started up the stairs. He waited until she disappeared through the event horizon, determined to banish thoughts of her out of his brain just as easily as she had vanished out of sight through the gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack rolled over and beat on his pillow, punching it into submission before shoving it back under his head. He was comfortable for about, oh, one minute maybe, before he grabbed the innocent pillow and flung it to the floor. Shit, he was getting nowhere fast with this sleep business. He sat up, rubbing his hand over his face. Maybe some alcohol would help, though he hated the thought of using liquor as a sedative. SG-1 was on downtime for seventy-two hours, so if he didn't sleep now, well—he looked at the bedside clock—he had sixty-two more hours to try. And crap, it was only midnight. Maybe he'd gone to bed too early, but he'd felt exhausted by the time he'd gotten home after the debriefing and medical exam from hell. Good god, he spent more time in the MRI these days than he did in his office!

Jack looked at the tangled sheets and blankets on his bed and decided he'd have better luck with a drink. Pulling on the T-shirt he'd flung off earlier, Jack moved easily through the dark house to the living room and the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a scotch, he downed it in one gulp and had just poured another shot when the doorbell rang. He jumped at the sudden noise, almost spilling his drink. Shit! He hadn't even heard a car pull up! And who the hell would be coming to his house at midnight anyway? The doorbell rang again before he could reach the door. He flicked on the porch light and looked through the peephole and saw...Carter?

He flung the door open. "Carter! What the hell are you doing here?" He stopped his tirade when he finally got a good look at her. Shit, she looked like hell. She brushed by him without a word and too shocked to do anything else, he stepped back and let her in. Jack closed the front door and quickly switched on the foyer light. Sam paused for only a moment, looking back over her shoulder at him, and then unerringly headed down the hallway towards his bedroom. Shit and double shit! "Carter!" he yelled after her as she disappeared down the hall, belatedly springing into action and hurrying after her.

Jack followed her to the door of the bedroom, switching the light on and then just stood there in stunned silence. Sam was just tossing her coat onto the floor and he realized she was wearing some kind of baggy pajama bottoms and a little silky top. "Carter..." he tried softening his tone. She looked at him and he almost flinched at the deep despair he saw in her tired blue eyes. His voice turned gentle. "Sam...."

She ignored him and he held his breath as he watched her crawl into his bed. Scooting to the far side of the bed, she held up the covers in obvious invitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was trembling, even though she was fairly certain the hand holding up the sheet was steady. If Jack didn't get into bed with her, she didn't know what she'd do. It had taken all her courage to get this far and now she needed some indication from him that she hadn't misread the situation. Her hand did start to shake when he just stood there and continued to stare. Just when she thought she would break from the tension he pulled his T-shirt off and shut the light out. Momentarily blinded by the sudden darkness, she felt the mattress dip as he got into the bed and then she was in his arms.

She gasped as he rolled on top of her, his mouth connecting perfectly with hers in the dark. His lips were hard and demanding, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. She whimpered, opening her mouth to him, letting him carry her away on a rush of passion. She needed this, she needed him, and she needed to know he was alive. She wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Sucking his tongue into her mouth, Sam wrapped one of legs around him, squirming a bit to get closer to the erection she could feel growing against her belly. She arched her back and then released her grip on Jack long enough for him to pull her camisole top off, almost crying in relief when his hard chest finally made contact with her breasts.

"Easy." His voice was a husky murmur in her ear, his teeth nipping gently on the lobe. How could she take it easy when his mouth was leaving a trail of wet, biting kisses down her neck?

"Jack," she moaned, clutching frantically at his shoulders. "Jack," she almost pleaded, "I need you." She let out a soft cry when his mouth fastened on her breast, tugging and pulling at her already over-sensitized nipple. Through the haze of pleasure his mouth on her breast was causing, Sam managed to slide her hands down his back to his waist, tugging at his boxers. He grunted, releasing her nipple with a small tug of his teeth and pulling away slightly. Sam anxiously helped him, her hands colliding with his as she tugged and pulled at the offending garment. Both their hands collided again at the waistband of her pajama bottoms and finally, they were both naked and he was once more covering her body with his. She eagerly spread her thighs, bending her knees to allow him room and access, her hands gripping tightly at his shoulders. Oh god...she groaned, shifting her hips slightly as his heavy weight settled on her, his rigid penis already nudging through her slick folds.

"Sam?" She dimly heard the question in his voice and quickly glided her hands down his sides to hips, tugging at his unyielding flesh. "Are you sure?" His voice was harsh, barely in control.

"Yes," she managed to whimper. "Oh god, Jack...please...." To encourage him, she slid a hand caressingly along his hip and down between their bodies, delicately grasping his penis. This time her lover groaned and she knew she'd made her point. He thrust gently against her hand and she smiled against his shoulder, guiding him to her tender opening. She gasped a bit at the first tentative probing of his penis against her; it had been so long. And even though she wanted this more than she had wanted anything in her life, it was still somewhat alarming to willingly make herself vulnerable to Jack, to surrender to him this way. But then he groaned and pushed against her, his penis slipping further into her and she was lost.

"Yes, Jack," she gasped, wrapping her legs around him, urging him on. She felt his entire body stiffen and then he thrust deep. She cried out softly, her internal muscles frantically trying to accommodate him as he stretched and filled her. She panted, willing herself to relax.

"Are you okay?" he growled in her ear. His arms tightened around her and she moaned again when he thrust his hips firmly against her. Oh god, she could feel him pressing against her womb, his penetration complete.

Was she okay? She wasn't sure, she felt overwhelmed by his possession. She must be okay though, because this was Jack. "Yes," she finally breathed, giving him the reassurance he sought.

He didn't say anything, merely buried his face in her neck and started moving against her in a steady rhythm. It was familiar and yet so new and unexpected that she was momentarily overwhelmed. They were finally together, joined as intimately as it was possible for two people to be joined. And it was so much better than she had ever imagined and so much more bittersweet. She tightened her arms around her lover, ignoring the small voice that warned of fleeting pleasure. They were both risking too much for this to be just a brief moment of pleasure. Gaining confidence, Sam started moving with her lover, meeting him thrust for thrust. She dug her nails into his back and Jack groaned, his movements becoming fiercer. It was as if he was determined to brand her permanently with his touch, with his body. And she welcomed his passion, never wanting this moment to end.

Suddenly his movements slowed and she whimpered, clutching desperately at his shoulders. "Love," she pleaded, only to gasp with pleasure when one hand snaked down between their joined bodies, his clever fingers immediately finding her swollen bud. She whimpered as he expertly stroked her clitoris, his hips moving gently against her in time with his hand. Oh god, he was killing her....

"Jack!" she screamed softly, when the combined touch of his hand and his body pushed her over the edge. Through a cloud of ecstasy, she felt him thrust deep, her internal muscles contracting insistently around his rigid length as she convulsed in his arms. She must have died, she thought hazily, gasping for breath. No one could survive such intense pleasure and live. Yet, her lover's body was a very real weight against her, his muscles trembling beneath her hands. She softly sighed his name and felt his muscles once more tense.

"God, Sam..." he growled, and started moving heavily against her. She held him securely, reveling in his possession and the flutters of pleasure that still echoed within her. It was his turn now, though, and she timed her movements with his, moving in synchrony. It didn't take long until he thrust deep, grinding his pelvis against her, his hips jerking convulsively and her name a harsh cry on his lips as his orgasm struck.

"Yes, love," she whispered, encouraging him as he emptied his seed deep into her willing body. She moaned softly, tightening her internal muscles around him, small tendrils of pleasure once more wafting through her as she shared in his pleasure. He seemed to shudder over her endlessly, his hips grinding into hers until he suddenly collapsed on her. His groan sounded right in her ear, his breath hot against her neck as he slowly relaxed. Running her hand soothingly up and down his sweaty back, Sam sighed, savoring the moment. Instead of moving off her, as she had expected, he nestled even further into her embrace. He was heavy, but she didn't care. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible. But, she was so tired and she hadn't felt this safe or secure in so long, that she felt herself slowly sinking into sleep. Jack's breathing had slowed and evened out as well and Sam buried her face in his throat, letting sleep overtake her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack rolled over, opened his eyes and groaned when he saw it was only 0500. He was alone in the bed, where was Sam? He heard the toilet flush, water running and then the door opened. She was silhouetted briefly, her pale skin a lighter shadow in the still dark room as she crossed gracefully to the bed. He imitated her action from earlier and held up the covers, he could just see the quick flash of her smile and then she was curling up in his arms. She fit against him perfectly, her breasts pressing nicely against his side; one slim leg nestled between his, her head tucked under his chin. Her hand was idly tracing delicate patterns on his chest and abdomen and, as expected, a certain other part of his anatomy was taking notice. As good as her touch felt and as much as he wanted to make love to her again, there were a few things he needed to know before they got in any deeper.

"So..." he ventured, tangling his fingers lightly in her hair. "I was kind of surprised when you showed up here last night."

Sam snickered, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. "You seemed to recover quite nicely."

"Yeah, well, what's a guy supposed to do when a beautiful woman gets into his bed?"

"Mmm...you did quite well," she murmured, her hand lightly dancing across his lower abdomen.

He sucked in a breath as her fingers just brushed his pubic hair. He didn't know if she was trying to distract him or what, but he was determined to get some answers. He carefully sat up, ignoring Sam's small mew of protest and rolling her to her back; he reached over her to turn on the bedside lamp. The light cast a soft glow over them and Jack propped himself up on his side, gazing down at Sam. She was still pale and there were still dark shadows under her eyes, but some of the strain seemed to have left her face. He hoped his next actions wouldn't bring it all back.

She gave him a tentative smile. "Jack?" her voice and eyes suddenly cautious.

"Talk to me, Sam." Her smile faded and she closed her eyes, turning her face away from him. He gently cupped her cheek, turning her face back towards him.

Her eyes opened and he felt like he'd taken a punch in the gut at the pain he saw in them. "I...." her voice trailed off and he could tell she was struggling.

He caressed her cheek, smoothing his fingers over her forehead. "Tell me," he commanded softly. She sighed tremulously and he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Back on P2A-018, when the Jaffa brought you and Grogan to the Sentinel...we were separated."

"You told me you knew how I felt." She nodded, her tense expression relaxing somewhat. He brushed her bangs back off her forehead, lightly trailing his fingers down to her throat, resting his hand there. "How did I feel?" He asked the question casually and it took a moment for it to sink in. Her pupils dilated and that look of near-panic was once more in her eyes.

She was quiet for a long time and then the words came tumbling out of her. "You felt like your world was coming to an end. Like your life's blood was slowly being drained out of you. Like your life wouldn't be worth living when the other person died...." Her voice broke then and she took a shuddering breath. "Like my life wouldn't be worth living if you died," she amended.

Jack knew he was pushing her, but she still hadn't said what he needed hear. "Is that all?" He had felt all that, and something more....

"That you love me," she finally stammered, looking both confused and embarrassed now by his line of questioning.

He smiled tenderly, brushing her lips lightly with his. "That's part of it," he whispered and then raised his head, waiting for more.

She frowned, her brow creasing and eyebrows drawing together as she apparently pondered his comment. He didn't think the question was that difficult, yet she seemed to be confused. Then, all at once her face cleared and her eyes brightened. "Oh," she murmured, and blushed. "I love you."

"Was that so hard?" he murmured.

She sighed, "Yes and no." He raised an eyebrow in question. "It doesn't make our current situation any easier," she reminded him.

"No, you're right," he agreed. "I don't think anything about our 'situation' is ever going to be easy. And that being the case, why did we complicate it even more?"

Her hand came up then, in a tender caress on his cheek. "Because I couldn't bear to face you across a force field again and know that I never had the courage to tell you—and show you—how I felt." She pushed at his shoulders then and he let her push him onto his back. Placing his hands on her waist, he steadied her as she straddled him; her soft women's flesh rubbing enticingly against his penis, bringing him instantly to full arousal.

"Sam," he groaned when she wriggled a bit, not sure how much of this kind of teasing he'd be able to take. He didn't have long to worry; the next thing he knew Sam had raised up onto her knees and gently grasped his penis. He groaned again when she shifted, lowering herself slowly onto him. Sliding his hands to her hips, he gripped them tightly, resisting the urge to hurry her. Even after their earlier lovemaking, she was still incredibly tight and the intense sensations of being enveloped so snugly within her body were so exquisite he never wanted this moment to end! He heard her soft sigh and then her weight settled fully on him as she took him completely.

She braced her hands on his chest and started rocking her hips gently. Jack knew he'd never seen anything as beautiful as his lover looked at this moment. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, her expression one of intense satisfaction while she moved against him. Helpless to resist, Jack reached up and gently fondled her breasts. Sam smiled and opened her eyes and leaned down, brushing open-mouthed kisses against his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Jack's hands clenched on her hips and he thrust up sharply with his pelvis. Sam whimpered his name and sagged against his chest, her gasping breaths warm against his throat. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack took charge and rolled, pinning her beneath him. Settling himself firmly in the cradle of her thighs, he coaxed her legs up around his waist and started thrusting heavily into her. He buried his face in her throat, and felt her arms wrap around his neck as she started moving her hips in tandem with his. He rode her hard, urging her legs higher around him, grinding his pelvis against her with each inward thrust. It didn't take long before Sam cried out softly, her entire body arching into his as the first tremors of her orgasm started. Jack thrust deep, the insistent contractions of her internal muscles holding him captive while he rode out her orgasm. When she finally relaxed beneath him, he once more started moving powerfully within her, thrusting hard and deep until he found his release, ecstasy rioting out of control as he emptied himself endlessly in her hot depths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam tenderly stroked Jack's hair, her body still vibrating pleasurably from her climax and that of her lover's. She had already been hopelessly in love with him before their relationship became intimate, and now, she very much feared, she was hopelessly addicted to his touch as well. "God, Jack...I love you so much," she whispered in his ear. Now that she had finally voiced the words, she couldn't stop. His arms tightened around her and she grinned like an idiot. She was still grinning when Jack raised his head up off her shoulder and she found herself looking right in his deep brown eyes.

"You mean everything to me," he muttered, the intensity of emotion in his voice and eyes burning into her very soul.

Her smile softened and she reached up, smoothing his hair back. "I kind of figured that out."

Jack caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I forced you into confessing that you loved me." He smiled crookedly. "You should be asking the same thing from me."

Her lips curved into a loving smile. "You show your love for me in everything you do. Especially in trusting me." She shivered delicately as she remembered facing him across the force field. When her eyes desperately tried to communicate to him to believe her and trust what she was doing, even though her actions went directly against his orders. His expression sobered and Sam instinctively knew he was remembering as well. "I don't need the words, Jack."

"Too bad," he growled. "You're going to get them." His hands gently cupped her face and she gazed intently into his eyes as he confessed. "I love you."

THE END


End file.
